As individuals use various smart terminals, demands for seamlessly reproducing or sharing one same content in several terminals have been increasing. For example, a user may wish to watch video contents seamlessly, which he or she has been watching outside the home through a smartphone, using a smart TV or a tablet PC in a living room when he or she comes back home.
In this regard, a multi-screen technology which supports seamless use of the contents between various smart terminals attracts attention. However, services which are currently being used are provided only thorough a specific mobile terminal based on a single service platform so that there are restrictions on seamless streaming of multimedia contents as the status of the connected network changes and a user terminal moves. Further, it is hard to know properties (resolution, a performance of a CPU, or a status of a network) of a terminal in which the contents to be moved, which sometimes causes the contents to be disconnected or a high quality service not to be available.
Therefore, a technology that interlocks various terminals in a smart home environment and provides convenience to the user is required.